


good morning fire eater

by evilstheater



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: tfw your bf stays up waiting for you to come home
Relationships: Black Jack/Kisaragi Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	good morning fire eater

With another job done, Kur ō found that the time passed him by. He was used to these kinds of jobs, where he wouldn’t come home until midnight. He wasn’t particularly sure if he enjoyed them, but they existed in his life, and he wasn’t the one to control medical emergencies.

In fact, Kurō wondered if he enjoyed being a doctor. Was it his mood? His constant sway in regret that his life fell down this path, or the fact that he got a sick enjoyment out of it? He wasn’t sure. He was confident that he’d never know the answer to that. He unlocked his front door and stepped into his home, with not a single soul telling him hello.

Perhaps if it was earlier, Pinoko would’ve been there crying that he was gone for so long. 

Kurō was exhausted. Why wouldn’t he be after a job like this? Why did he do these jobs, knowing that he would be exhausted afterwards? What was the thrill of being a doctor?

“...I see you’re home,” said a familiar voice coming from his bedroom. He approached the door, and saw his boyfriend was already ready for bed. It was clear he was exhausted too, most likely from staying up so late. All Kurō could do was grin, and didn’t say another word as he got changed for the night.

_ How odd,  _ Kurō thought,  _ that I don’t mind him seeing my body. It’s been years, yet…  _

He slid under the covers, with Kei joining him after. The shorter doctor rested his head on Kurō’s chest, his breath gentle as he found himself drifting off to sleep. The surgeon found it charming how quick Kei fell asleep, yet understood at the same time.

_...I still love him,  _ Kurō finished his thought. He watched Kei as he slept, noting how sprawled out he slept. Yet, he always kept a part of him onto the surgeon. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him a bit closer, trying to make up for the attention he craved for years.

_ I could do anything if you’re here,  _ Kuro doted on in his mind, _so p_ _ lease don’t leave my side again.  _

Kei was blissfully unaware, long lost in his own slumber. Kurō felt his own eyes grow heavier, and his mind drifting off, and for once he didn’t fight it. He had everything he wanted right here, and felt safe sleeping knowing that it would be there when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> i believe in kurokei supremacy


End file.
